


The Trip (one shot)

by ShiaTOV



Category: Original Work
Genre: Complete, Fantasy, Friendship, Light story, Mystery, One Shot, Other, Relaxing, Slice of Life, just for fun, just write it, simple story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiaTOV/pseuds/ShiaTOV
Summary: •The very first chapter of Eyes On Me story•Related to the other story: The Twins of Destruction (KarmaxNagisa & KiyomitsuxYasusada)~the picture and the song are not mine; credit to the real owner.~the story is completely originalI met this good looking black haired guy with crystal clear ruby red eyes. We're in a same travel van and the worst was he sat right beside me. When he's sleeping, a girl name, "Shia", came out from his mouth vaguely. Who's this " Shia"? And for some reason, he reminded me of one of my best friends who worked as a singer in a bar in my home town.'She's never ever thinking that her first meeting with that guy would bring a tragic tragedy to someone out there whom she didn't ever met before. Who was that guy and what did he want from her?'~This story is completed~Next: Eyes On MeSum: This crimson red haired girl was there; at the bar; and when she's enjoying the song, the figure of the guy with ruby eyes popped out on her mind. What's going on? She knew something about the song. The song was the key of everything, but the more she sought the truth behind the song, the more she found a mournful story.





	

 

_**Those Ruby Eyes** _

The rumble of the van's machine was loud; with the bumpy road made it perfect for disturbing her sleepy time. She could do nothing but enjoying her time and enduring the pain in her head due to car sick. It's not like she hated the situation, but when she tought about her destination she could at least bear with it.

Minutes passed and she's no longer felt the uneasy feeling. The earplugs on her ears releasing sweet songs that calmed her heart. Gazing out the window beside her and enjoying the view with the cold breeze from the air conditioner above her; her thought flew away leaving her head to the other dimensions. Searching for some ideas of stories was needed to distract her car sick. Unfortunately, nothing's stopping by her thought and in the end she's just spacing out while watching the flurry outside the window. Heavy sigh followed by a yawn came out as the road was smoother this time.

_Still long way to go._

In all sudden, someone startled her by tapping her shoulder. She turned to this person-beside her-and he gave a small smile to her. This guy with short straight black hair and ruby red eyes proffered some sweets to her. It's not like she didn't want it, but more like it wouldn't be good to receive something from unknown person.

"No, thank you.." She smiled to him.

He pulled back his hand and put the sweets back to his pocket, "finally you're smiling, ojou-san.." He glanced at her gently.

"Sorry?" She confused.

"You look so pale.. Are you car sick?"

She startled and annoyed at the same time. This guy made her felt the pain again. She threw her sight to the window, ignoring the guy. Turned up the volume of the music, so that she could forget her pain.  
It's been an hour since she ignoring the guy beside her and it might be she's asleep for minutes. She decided to apologize to him but when she turned to him, he's already sleeping soundly. She chuckled then leaned her back and tried to relax. Soon, she heard a mumble from the guy beside her.

"Shia.."

A girl name came out. She thought it might be his girlfriend and he missed her already or else, he's lost her. Slowly, he opened his eyes and there's a glisten on his ruby eyes. Did he cry? She's wondering. She didn't dare to stare at him, so she could only glanced at him.

"Can I ask something, ojou-san?" He smiled.

"Y.. Yes.." She blushed.

"Did you hear me saying something?"

She's blushing even harder, "n..no.. I mean.. I..." She stuttered.

He smiled again, "it's ok.."

He did smile a lot. He wasn't a bad person yet he's not a good person. She didn't want to be tricked by his gentleness but her curiosity tickling her mind. Who was this 'Shia'?

"She's..." He started in sudden.

She looked at him fast.

He leaned his head then closed his eyes, "she's Shia.. My dearest person.."

So she's his lover, isn't she?

"We're separated for a long time..." He sighed, "I wonder if she's still waiting for my return.."

"Sh.. She is.." Her voice sounded cloudy.

"Do you think so?" He relieved, "I haven't seen her for years... Guess when she sees me, I will be beaten up for sure.." He chuckled.

There were many questions in her head, but before she could say a word the driver slowing down the van & stopped on a certain spot. It looked like they arrived at their destination. Some of the pessangers got off the van and went somewhere, while she's still waiting on her seat, wondering about something that related him to one of her close friends but she couldn't remember anything due to her short term memory. After most of all pessangers left, she got off slowly and made sure didn't miss a thing. It would trouble her if she's lost a single thing of her stuff.

"Feel better, ojou-san?"

"Kind of.." Said her shortly while dragging her big bag to her feet. She's staring at the guy and decided to ask him, "are.. are you going to meet her after this?"

He's just smiling at her, "dare to guess?"

That made her shut her mouth at once. In minutes, they're just standing at the waiting spot and did nothing until he started to hum a song. It's a nice song and she enjoyed it by closing her eyes. It sounded sweet but she could feel his loneliness.

 _"...if frown is shown then, you will know that you're not dreaming..."_ He released a vague voice and continued the hum.

She's stunned by hearing the words. What's wrong with him? She thought. He looked even sadder than before.

"Do me a favour.. If you see a long black haired girl who has the same eye color with mine, tell her that.. She's not alone.." He bowed then left.

She did nothing but nodded slowly in confusion and watching his back. He didn't bring anything but a medium bag on his back. He's just walked away. She could only watch him from distance and for some reason, she knew that he's still crying. A cry of happiness or a cry of pain? She would never know. The unknown weird guy she had met was no longer seen. His average tall figure and good looking face was vanishing, drowned in a crowd of people.

_Hope he can be together again with her._

******

The black haired guy gazing out at the sky and humming a song. He's standing-leaning on the wall-beside a small bar in the corner of the street.

_"Whenever sang my song... On the stage.. On my own.."_

The soft melody came out from the bar as the sweet voice following it and sang the same lyrics.

"Shia..." He muttered and threw his head down.

He then sighed, walked away and disappeared in the middle of the crowd.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the prologue of Eyes On Me and related to The Twins of Destruction.


End file.
